


snuggling you

by yorit1



Series: Ace sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles enjoys the gift Derek gave him
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace sterek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984058
Kudos: 23





	snuggling you

Stiles was wearing the hoodie that Derek gave him and was nice and cosy and comfortable. He loved snuggling up to Derek. There was just something so relaxing about it. He loved being Asexual, especially now that someone loved and accepted him. He could snuggle with his boyfriend without being expected to put out. He explained to Derek once that he was not interested in sex, and Derek immediately understood. He used to struggle with his sexuality and always had dreams of being understood and loved unconditionally. Now that it has actually happened stiles is over the moon with love.


End file.
